Hard Promises To Make
by SG-LAB
Summary: Rodney is angry at John after the events in Midway


Title: Hard Promises To Make

Author: sglab

Summary: Rodney's angry at John. Midway tag.

Spoilers: Midway

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine no money made from this

Characters: John, Rodney

Genre: Gen

Rating: G

John grabbed a magazine and collapsed down on his bed. At last peace and quiet was his. He had been cooped up with Kavanaugh, Lee and McKay in a Puddle Jumper for too many days.

They had gotten back to Atlantis this morning and after the debriefing, John just wanted to stay in his quarters for the next few days.

He was flipping through the pages of his magazine when his door opened. He looked up ready to yell at whoever had barged in only to be verbally pummeled.

"Of all the idiotic, moronic, insensitive…"

John sat on his bed blinking at Rodney. The scientist was pacing the small space between the door and the bed. He was continuing on a list of adjectives describing who, John had a slight idea.

"Rodney," John tried to cut in only to be shouted at.

"No, you're going to listen to me. I'm sick of it. It's like pathetic 'so long, Rodney' you gave me three years ago before strapping yourself to a nuke. A nuke I built," Rodney was breathing rather hard hands were gesturing wildly and he paused to take a breath.

"Rodney," John tried again.

"I said listen…" Rodney gasped for breath. Clutching at his chest, he pitched forward only to have John come up catching him at the last second.

"Rodney," John shook his friend a little before laying him down on his bed. This was beginning to be a habit the Colonel did not like. "This is Sheppard, I need a medical team to my quarters," he yelled into his radio as he checked Rodney's pulse. He breathed out when he could feel it.

&

"John, what happened?"

John looked over from where he was pacing. Teyla was next to Ronon as they approached him.

"I don't know. It looked like he was having a heart attack. He came into my quarters pissed off at me."

"Why was he angry at you?" Teyla asked.

John grimaced thinking about what had happened on the midway station. "I was being chased by a bunch of Wraith and I told Rodney to vent the atmosphere where I was," he saw the look Teyla and Ronon exchanged.

"I see," was Teyla's response. John flinched this time.

"Want to add anything?" John looked at Ronon.

"Nope," Ronon smirked.

Dr. Keller walked in then. "Rodney's fine," she began. "It was an anxiety attack. I'm just going to keep him over night. He can leave in the morning."

John sagged into a seat.

"Would it be all right if we see him?" Teyla asked.

"Sure," Keller said before stepping out.

"You coming?" Ronon nudged John in the arm.

John gave him a sour look before getting up and following them.

&

"We are glad you are all right, Rodney," Teyla said.

Rodney gave her what passed as a smile. He was fiddling with the bed sheets looking a little red in the cheeks.

John stood back while Ronon and Teyla spoke to Rodney. It wasn't until the room became silent that John decided to bite the bullet. "Would you guys mind giving us a minute?"

"Of course," Teyla said. She and Ronon said their goodnights and left the two men alone.

John had his arms crossed over his chest. His hands were tucked under his arms. He stood shuffling his feet for several seconds.

"Are you going to say something or are you just going to stand there looking like an idiot?" Rodney asked.

John sighed. Pulling up one hand he brushed it through his unruly hair. Rubbing his hands down his pant legs he sat down in the chair. "Look I suck at this. I don't know exactly what I'm supposed to say."

"A promise you won't do something completely moronic that will get you killed would be a start," Rodney said.

"This is me you're talking to," John raised his eyebrows at him.

"Right, what was I thinking," Rodney shook his head.

"Look I know this has been a crappy year. I'm not trying to kill myself," John leaned back in the chair rubbing his face with both hands.

"Just don't ask me to do that again," Rodney's voice was low. John wasn't sure he had even heard it at first, but when he looked at his friend, Rodney's hands were clutching the sheets tight enough to turn his knuckles white. He was looking down and away from John.

John stood up and lifted a hand toward Rodney not sure what he wanted to do, but the flinch from Rodney kept him from moving any closer. He nodded pressing his lips together in a tight line and looking down at the floor.

"Bring me breakfast here in the morning."

John's head jerked up and a slow smile formed on his lips. "Any requests?"

"I think you know what I like. You're always stealing it off my tray," Rodney's head came up and he was smirking.

John could still see a lot of pain in Rodney's eyes. Too many losses had been suffered. Some harder than others to take. They could only hope to stave off more as long as possible.

The two friends held onto their false cheer needing their masks to continue. It wasn't always false cheer, but trying to find the genuine article was not always easy.

"All right, I promise I won't even steal anything off the tray between the mess and here."

Rodney scoffed.

"Really," John said.

"Goodnight, Sheppard."

"Night, Rodney."


End file.
